


【ff14】交易

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, 瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯 - Freeform, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 光x瓦厉斯不知道自己在写啥总之想搞他
Relationships: 私设光/瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【ff14】交易

“......没想到..光之战士居然还有这种兴趣....”  
瓦厉斯皱眉看着坐在一边用炽热的眼神盯着他的光之战士，本以为这位蛮族的英雄会提出让加雷马帝国势力退出东洲一类的要求，并且他已经考虑好了接下来的讨价还价和退让的底线，然而.......  
“既然是私下交易，当然是要满足一下私人要求，不是么？”  
阿光眯起眼，愉快的欣赏着帝国最高掌权人挣扎纠结的表情。  
“拿来....”  
是了，他知道他会如愿以偿...毕竟对于这位陛下来说，只要能达成他的目的，这多半也是可以妥协的部分。  
“别告诉我你什么准备都没做......”  
“这种准备当然会做好.....”光勾了勾嘴角，把早已准备好的药物和润滑剂放到瓦厉斯手中。  
瓦厉斯看着手里的药物犹豫了一会，拔开瓶塞喝下，拿起润滑剂走向浴室。被丢在卧室里的阿光倒也没对瓦厉斯的行为表示不悦，刚刚对方带着一股破罐子破摔的气势强装镇定的样子已经巨大的取悦了他，要不是怕把人弄炸，他刚刚已经想不管不顾的直接强行做了。  
阿光静静的坐在黑暗中等待着，其实奥拉族的听力相当的灵敏，比如他现在就能听到浴室里的水流声以及混杂在水流声中的一些其他的声音。  
过了好一会，浴室的门被推开，知道接下来会发生什么的男人只是随便披上衣服就走了出来，没擦干的水珠顺着结实的肌肉线条滑下，滚落到黑色的浴衣上晕开一小片水痕。  
非常的诱人。  
“有没有人说过，陛下您看起来非常的美味？”  
“除了你，我还没有见过谁会对一个老男人有这种无聊的欲望。”  
瓦厉斯木着脸顺从光之战士的指示坐到对方腿上，如果说刚刚他还觉得这只不过是蛮族的英雄羞辱他的手段，现在的他已经完全把刚刚的想法丢出脑海。同为男人，对方明显带着侵略性和情欲的目光意味着什么他一清二楚...更何况...他还没瞎到连对方精神的某器官都看不见，就算那个器官在衣物的遮蔽下。  
“呵..”  
阿光轻笑了一下，无视了瓦厉斯的嘲讽，扯掉了他系在腰间的腰带，顺着腰一路向下，手下肉体的触感远不如那些舞女们滑腻肌肤的手感，甚至可以说得上粗糙，还遍布着各种疤痕，但阿光已经足够满意了，细细抚摸着在常年军旅生涯中塑造出的紧致肌肉，然后揉捏着闭着眼撑着坐在自己腿上的男人紧实的臀肉。  
“要做就快点....”  
“遵命，陛下。”  
阿光用手指侵入了男人被润滑剂弄得湿漉漉的后穴，已经扩张过的穴口轻松接纳了入侵的物体。手指细细描绘着柔软的内壁，阿光出声安抚僵硬的男人“放松，陛下，就算扩张过你紧张成这样也会不好受的。”  
好吧，反效果...  
阿光无奈的搂着浑身的肌肉紧绷的男人“你这样，我会怀疑我给你的药是假药......”  
“.........”  
瓦厉斯睁开眼，盯着阿光沉默了好一会，憋出了一句话“药有效。”  
阿光看着重新闭上眼懒得搭理他一脸你废话真多要做就快做的男人差点笑出声，把头埋到男人的颈窝舔舐啃咬着。满意的舔了舔自己在男人身上留下的咬痕，阿光抽出了在男人后穴按压抚摸的手指，解开腰带，放出自己早就硬的发痛的肉棒，拉着男人的手放到自己的阴茎上，看着男人被自己拽着摸上阴茎上分布的鳞片后更加僵硬的样子，放开他的手，偏过头抵着男人的耳旁低声到“所以放松点.我可不想让你被我弄伤。”  
“.......”  
等男人努力调整呼吸放松下来，阿光按住男人的腰，挺身把阴茎挤进臀缝，在入口处来回摩擦了一会，然后一鼓作气把火热坚硬的肉棒捅进了开拓好的柔软小穴。  
看了一下男人没有任何痛苦的表现后，阿光扣住男人的胯部，将男人微微抬起，然后放下，就像男人用后穴主动吞吐着他的肉棒一样。男人紧致的内壁包裹着他的阴茎，随着阿光的入侵热情的吮吸着他的肉棒，虽然还是闭着眼尽量维持着冷静的表情，但还是会偶尔被顶出几声破碎的闷哼。  
看来药确实有效.....  
阿光不合时宜的想着，一边在瓦厉斯的身体上留下更多的印记，不知道蹭到哪，靠在他肩上默不作声的男人浑身一僵，搭在阿光身侧的腿突然收紧微微颤抖，被浴袍遮盖住的性器蹭过阿光的腹部，留下几滴透明的粘液。  
“哦？是这里吗？”  
阿光回忆了下大体位置，朝着那个方位再次顶过去。  
“唔..”  
瓦厉斯扭过头，带着怒意瞪着阿光，不过没什么杀伤力就是了。皇帝陛下大概不知道他现在被情欲淹没湿漉漉带着水光的眼睛看起来像块融化的蜂蜜糖，被这样的眼睛瞪着，只会让在他体内肆虐的人更加兴奋。  
阿光调整了下角度，避免自己的角戳痛男人，舔舔男人嘴角，然后抱着男人站了起来。这样的姿势让本就深埋在体内的肉棒进入的更深，随着阿光的走动，一下又一下的碾进最深，粗糙的鳞片蹭在敏感处，男人已经被强烈的快感弄脱了力，只能勉强挂在阿光身上，受力点除了阿光拖住他臀部的手，便只剩下了两人链接的地方。  
阿光趁着男人无力反抗，用力揉捏着男人的臀肉，一边行走一边小幅度的抽插，在男人即将承受不了更多的时候，阿光终于慢吞吞的抱着男人走到床边，把男人压到身下，从旁边拿起一个抱枕垫在男人的腰部。揽住着男人的腰，细长的尾巴圈在男人的腿根，在腿根的嫩肉和会阴处来回磨蹭，不时拨弄着男人翘起的性器，同时大力肏干着痉挛颤抖着的小穴。  
帝国最尊贵的男人在床上的样子简直让阿光发疯，苍白的皮肤在情欲的作用下有了几丝血色，金色的眼睛微微失神的看着天花板，眼角挂着泪水，往常凶恶严肃的神情已经彻底不见，只有沉浸在快感中的难耐，咬紧嘴唇试图控制住自己的声音，手指紧紧的攥着床单。小穴在肏干中紧裹着他的肉棒，退出时淫荡的如挽留般死死咬住，挺进时又迫不及待的吞入。每次进入的时候，阿光都精确的抵上男人的敏感部位，用力的碾磨，然后让鳞片剐蹭过去，直到男人忍耐不住发出闷哼才放过他，但还没等男人缓过神，下一次入侵就已经来临。  
阿光俯下身，低头叼住男人挺立的乳粒，舌头来回舔舐，然后狠狠吮吸着，直到两边的乳头都变得肿胀发红，再用力说不定会被弄破皮，才依依不舍的放开，在被他的角戳的留下红印的胸肌上啃咬，直到男人的胸肌上遍布着他留下的牙印和口水印子后才离开。  
瓦厉斯的后穴被阿光的阴茎塞的满满的，穴口的褶皱被完全撑开，第一次被人享用的部位被肏的微微红肿，伴随着激烈的交合，润滑的液体和分泌出的体液被挤出，然后被阿光在他腿间不老实作乱的尾巴带到腿上，把他的大腿染得污浊一片。  
“陛下，你看你咬的多紧....是不是你之前也这样躺在那位你的军团长的床上...”  
阿光一边挺动腰部，一边挑拨着在崩溃边缘的帝王。  
“闭嘴......我和他..唔..我和他没有.....你们蛮族...的这种恶心关系....”被阿光的话语拉回注意的男人愤怒的反驳。  
阿光恶劣的狠狠撞上敏感点，愉悦的感觉到身下的人身子一抖，腿不自觉的夹住他的腰际。  
“你看..每次我一撞这，你就咬的特别紧，很舒服对吧....”  
瓦厉斯闭着眼，想尽力无视掉这个脑子有问题的蛮族英雄，但他的身体不太配合他的意志，不受控制的迎合着蛮族英雄的动作，陌生的快感让他全身发麻，他甚至能感受到在他体内搅动着的器官上的每一块鳞片，每一根脉络。  
阿光吻上男人的唇，撬开男人的唇齿，掠夺着，拉起男人无力的腿让他环住自己的腰，更深的挺进去。随着姿势的微妙改变，肉棒进入到更深的位置，带来新的快感，男人双腿打颤，根本换不住阿光的腰，慢慢滑落到臀部，在快要掉下去的时候被阿光拉住，再次固定在腰上。  
感到男人的身子开始微微痉挛，阿光一把握住了男人被忽视了很久，无辜的吐露着液体的性器，手掌按在龟头上磨蹭着，在男人快要达到顶峰的时候又直接掐住根部。在男人难耐的闷哼中，整根拔出又快速用力顶进去，顶出男人破碎的呜咽。  
在阿光愈加疯狂的攻势中，瓦厉斯察觉到了什么，刚想开口阻止，却为时已晚。阿光在一记深顶时，放开了对他性器的束缚，已经被阻止了很久的顶峰来临，男人痉挛着射出积攒已久的精液，打湿了小腹，被突如其来的顶点吞没的男人失神的看着灯光，缓过神后察觉到自己体内被蛮族英雄注入了一些东西进去的瓦厉斯黑了脸，想踢开压在自己身上喘着气的蛮族英雄，试着抬起腿但使不上力，稍稍挪动了一下放弃了踢开他的想法。  
没过一会，瓦厉斯惊恐的发现，埋在他体内的阴茎再次变得坚挺。  
从超越之力发动的眩晕中恢复过来的阿光撑起身体，舔舔嘴角，刚刚他可看到了好东西，男人在趴在浴缸上，带着羞愤的神情，手指上沾着蓝色的润滑剂，往后穴送，然后自己模拟着交合的动作抽插，直到润滑剂融化在温暖的穴内......虽然这个不受控制的能力经常给自己带来麻烦，但这次，不得不表扬一下。  
然后抓住瓦厉斯的腿根，把他的大腿掰的更开，紧紧贴住自己的胯部，狠狠的顶弄起来。  
“够了...别..唔啊..”  
刚刚高潮过的后穴根本经不住这样大开大合的顶撞，瓦厉斯勉强抬起手抓住阿光背部的鳞片，想警告他停手，但直到他把鳞片扯下来一块，鲜血顺着脊背流下，也没能阻止固执的蛮族英雄，反倒让对方更加的兴奋。  
阿光现在完全顾不上技巧，只是用尽力气一下一下顶进去。  
高潮后异常敏感的瓦厉斯痉挛着抓着阿光的鳞片，低沉的呜咽着，他感觉自己的内脏或许都要被这个家伙捅穿了，腰部的酸痛和疲惫在侵蚀着他的神经，终于在他失去意识前，阿光又一次把自己的精液浇灌在他的体内。  
“记住答应我的事....”  
吃饱喝足的阿光并没有想象中的愉悦，嗯，事实证明，就算吃到自己一直垂涎着的人，也只是吃到了而已，比如，就算这样，那位尊贵的皇帝陛下注意的对象依旧是他的交易条件。  
阿光就着留在男人体内的姿势把昏睡过去的男人搂在怀里，蹭蹭他的颈窝，满足的闭上眼睛。至于明天对方会不会炸掉，反正交易在那也不会出岔子。炸毛的大猫，不也挺可爱的吗。


End file.
